THE Aftermath
by Synchronize
Summary: For those of you who read One Piece weekly all you need to do is look at last weeks One Piece mini-arc to understand where this came from. No not the one with Robin. Not yaoi. Though I almost made it so.


**Warning: This may cause disturbing pictures in the mind, frothing at the mouth, bursts of giggles if you're into _that_ kind of thing, and finally you will question the sanity of the authoress. **

**But please do continue reading. And though you have many choices I thank you for choosing Blu-calling productions. **

**Have fun!  
**

* * *

Zoro hurried to the bathroom while fighting the urge to clutch his pants in a very inappropriate place. Making a hard left turn he sped down the hallway and slammed into the bathroom door, only to find it locked. He began pounding on the door and yelling for Nami to open it, along with a few curses here and there.

"Nami! You seawitch! Open the damn door now!" He said between pounds. The voice that replied wasn't that of Nami's though.

"NAMI IS NOT A WITCH YOU MOSS-HEAD HEATHEN!" Zoro took a step back from the door and stared at it perplexedly.

"Love cook?" Zoro asked.

"WHAT?" Sanji snarled in reply.

"Why the hell is the door locked?"

"None of your fucking business marimo!" On the other side if the door Zoro could hear the scrapes of plastic things being swept off the sink. Zoro's bladder caused him a spasm of discomfort to crawl through his lower intestines.

"Love cook, seriously, open the damn door" Zoro almost whined as he pressed all of his body on the door.

"No… I-I'm busy right now, go down to the bathroom down in the boy's room." There was a sense of urgency in Sanji's voice as he tried to urge Zoro to leave. But Zoro felt like being a stubborn ox today.

"It's too far away! And I ….really….need to go," He muttered the last part.

"You are NOT coming in here, so just wait or go." Sanji argued back defiantly.

"Oh come on!" Zoro roared and slammed his fist against the door. Something metal hit the floor with a clang on the other side. Zoro stepped back and prepared to kick the door. Halting for only a moment he yelled down the hallway.

"OI FRANKY! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE A NEW DOOR FOR THE BATHROOM!" With that Zoro raised his foot, while feelings the squeeze of his bladder at the effort, and kicked the door viciously. His foot went right threw it and opened the door. Amidst the struggle to wrench his foot free from the door Sanji made a mad dash for the shower and pulled the curtain tight around him and turned on the water. Zoro stomped his way into the bathroom and glared at Sanji from behind the curtain.

"What the hell shitty cook? It's not like I've never seen you naked before. And if you were just taking a shower why didn't you just jump in there in the first place?" Zoro growled angrily.

"Just shut up Zoro and go already!" Sanji growled back and pulled the curtain tighter around him. Zoro rolled his eyes and headed over to the toilet to relieve himself as quickly as possible to get out of the 'princesses' way. As he stood there he noticed Nami's curling iron lay on the floor.

_"He must have dropped that when he rushed to the shower"_ Zoro thought. He glanced over at Sanji in the shower and found that his figure was oddly distorted in a more irregular way that usual. From the waist down is body seemed to fan out.

"....You okay cook?" Zoro asked him warily.

"Yes-I mean yes marimo. Hurry up already, I can't turn the hot water on until you leave!" Sanji's voice was unnaturally high pitched just a second ago and he seemed rather pushy about Zoro _hurrying_.

"Alright-alright princess!" Zoro replied sarcastically and re-adjusted his pants. Deciding to screw with Sanji he commented on the curling iron, "You know, Nami won't be too happy to find her curling iron on the floor like that..."

"AH! NAMI-SWAN'S CURLING IRON!" Sanji yelled. He flung the curtain open and tried to rush out of the shower area but slipped do to wet feet. And that long dress. He crumpled to the ground, dress sodden, and stayed still on the floor. Zoro stared at him in shock. Finally, after a very, very, long pause, Sanji looked up and it only scarred Zoro more. He was wearing make-up, messed up due to the water, and his short hair was slightly curled.

The long pause was deafening and heavy. So very heavy upon the two men that it was like a blow from Bartholomew Kuma to the chest. Zoro blinked a few times, opened his mouth like he was going to say something and closed it, and finally he turned on his heel and walked rather awkwardly out of the bathroom. Leaving Sanji, the curling iron, and the broken door by themselves.

* * *

**Before any of you ask why: I fucking love my job (that I don't get paid for) as a fanfiction writer.**


End file.
